Moments
by Lillianna Rider
Summary: Just random moments between Roy, HE ISN'T A CLONE IN THIS! T.T Wally, And Dick. Chapter 12 Art Room Fiasco
1. Bullies

**Bullies**

**Disclaimer~ Don't own never will (sob!)**

**"Look" (Dodges spear) "I know I should be working on Power, Flock meets force, or letters of love!" (Runs from angry mob) "But I'm in a voltron force writers funk!" I'll try to get a new chappie up soon though! (wishing I had kid flash's Speed Right now!)**

_**ANYWAY!**_

**_Dick is 8_**

**_Wally is 10_**

**_Roy is 12_ **

* * *

><p>"Why...why do they do this?" Dick thought as yet another tear slid sown his pale face.<br>The They he was reffering to was the big pack of bullies positioned in front of him cornering him.

"You worthless freak no one wants you." A tall girl with dirty blonde hair and Ice eyes Insulted

"Just go back to the circus you freak." a boy Growled "OH WAIT! you cant they kicked you out!"

"Yeah!" an boy with dirty hair dishwater eyes and a smug grin said "Your parents probably Died from embarresment from having such a itiotic son."

Dick sobbed "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he curled up in to a ball against the wall as he receved yet another kick.

"Why?" the eight year old thought "why? won't they leave me alone?"

Then suddenly the kicks stopped. Grunting echoed throuout the ally. Dick opened his eyes to see two Ticked off redheads.

"Woy...Wawe" the ebony sobbed lisping a bit. "Tank you..."

he felt himself being picked up by Roy and cradled to his chest Wally grabbing Dic's school books and putting them in Dick's bag. he then slung the bag over his sholder and sped up to Roy and Dick.

"Your welcome Dikkie Bird Don't you worry we will make it better." Roy comforted

"Your our brother Dick!" Wally Exclamed "We can't let something bad happen to you!" he then messed with Dick's hair

Dick smiled, rested his head against Roy's chest,

"Thank you guys For everything..."

and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Like it?<em>

_ if so_

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


	2. Sugar Sugar

**Sugar Sugar **

**Roy~****12 **

**Wally~10 **

**Dick ****~ 8**

**Disclaimer~ Dude! This is fanfiction Shut it lawyers!**

* * *

><p>"WOY WOY WOY!" Dick shouted<p>

"ROY ROY ROY!" Wally Repeted

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?" Roy asked excitedly

All three of the Partners ran all over the place. their faces covered in chocolet.

"WATCH DIS!" Dick shouted then jumped off the couch, flipping twice, grabbing the chandler, swinging off of it, and landing in Wally's Arms

"TADAH!" they both screamed Roy clapped his hands and bounced up and down

"THAT WAS AMAZING! DO ANOTHER TRICK!"

Oliver Queen lay down Tied up on the floor. limp from exsuastion from trying to get those three to stay still.

Dinah Lance then walked in to the house seeing it in ruin she Groaned "REALLY OLIVER! YOU JUST HAD TO GIVE THEM SUGAR!"

"BOYS!" she screemed they all jumped "Calm down!" the three boys then all lined up in front of her.

"S-sorry Dinah" Roy studdered

"Weresorry!" Wally rushed out

"Sorwe Auntie Camary..." Dick lisped "pwese forgive us..."

She then squished them in a hug "I forgive you...now lets get you cleaned up." the boys climbed on to her as she walked out of the room Row and Wally on her back and Dick cradeled in her arms.

"HEY!" oliver shouted as he squirmed to try to untie himself "FORGETTING SOME THING!" but to his misery no one heard him...

* * *

><p><strong>this was a fun chappie for me to write!<strong>

**Poor Ollie!**

**XD**

**Review?**


	3. Dick, Wally, and Roy's Song

**Dick Wally and Roy's Song**

**Disclaimer~ I DON'T OWN "YOUNG JUSTICE" OR "OUR SONG"! (SOB!)**

**Reason why...I blame the girl who sits next to me on the bus she got it stuck in my head**

**Helpful hint! listen to taylor Swifts song Our song while you read!**

**Roy~12**

**Wally~10**

**Dick~8**

* * *

><p>Roy, Wally, And Dick were at the watchtower. they were in a specially designed game room. Wally was eating popcorn, Roy ajusted the Radio's frequency, and Dick was sitting on the couch humming<p>

"Dick? what are you humming?" Roy asked

"AHHH!" Dick yelled pulling his hair "STUPID SONG!"

"What song?" Wally Asked?

Dick sighed "This gwrl was singing this reawe annochy (annoying yet catchy) swong on the bus the other day and now its stuck in my head!"

"Again what song?" Wallly questioned

then through the speakers came the dreaded song

Dick groaned "THAT SONG!"

**I was riding shotgun **

**with my hair undone**

** In the front seat of his car**

** He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel **

**The other on my heart**

**I look around,**

** turn the radio down **

**He says, Baby is something wrong?**

**I say, Nothing I was just thinking How we don't have a song? **

**and he says...**

_Roy and wally looked at each other mischivisovsly and began singing along_

**Our song is the slamming screen door **

**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**

** When we're on the phone and you talk real slow...**

** 'Cause it's late and your mama don't know!**

_Roy and wally then began dancing pulling Dick out to dance too_

**Our song is the way you laugh**

** The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have **

**And when I got home,**

** 'fore I said amen**

** Asking God if He...**

** could play it again**

_Dick rolled his eyes and started singing too_.

**I was walking up the front porch steps After everything that day**

** Had gone all wrong or been trampled on **

**And lost and thrown away**

**Got to the hallway,**

** well, on my way**

** To my lovin' bed**

** I almost didn't notice **

**all the roses**

** And the note that said**

**Our song is the slamming screen door **

**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window **

**When we're on the phone and you talk real slow ...**

**'Cause it's late and your mama don't know**

_they were all dancing and smiling now having a wonderful time. unknowing that the entire justice legue was watching this on the monters smiling and laughing._

**Our song is the way you laugh **

**The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have**

** And when I got home,**

** 'fore I said amen**

** Asking God if He...**

** could play it again**

_Dick then took a solo. taking an angelic position_

**I've heard every album,**

** listened to the radio**

** Waited for something to come along...**

** That was as good as our song**

_Roy and Wally rolled there eyes and joined back in_

**'Cause our song is the slamming screen door**

** Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window**

** When we're on the phone and he talks real slow **

**'Cause it's late and his mama don't know**

**Our song is the way he laughs**

** The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have **

**And when I got home,**

** 'fore I said amen**

** Asking God if He **

**could play it again**

** Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah**

**I was riding shotgun **

**with my hair undone **

**In the front seat of his car**

** I grabbed a pen**

** And a old napkin**

** and I wrote down our song...**

They colapsed on to the couch in a fit of laughter.

Roy and Wally Groaned in unision "AHHH GREAT NOW ITS IN MY HEAD!"

Dick could olny laugh harder after hearing that...


	4. Hidden tears Part 1

**Hidden Tears**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Young Justice...BUT MY POEM MY POEM!**

**Wally~15 **

* * *

><p>Running Away is all I've ever been good at.<br>Hiding my feelings a close second.  
>No one knows who I am or what I feel.<p>

And I will keep it that way.

The mask I wear Every day is better than Batman's Cowl

Know one will know the pain inside.  
>And I will keep it that way.<br>Even if it means losing me.

On the team Megan is the optamistic cook.  
>Robin and Artemis are the mysterious Angesty Duo.<br>Kalder is the strong leader.  
>And Conner is the Angry bad boy.<p>

So Where does that leave me?

Where does that leave Kid FLash?  
>Where does that leave Wally West?<br>Where Does that leave Wallace West?

See? this Is Why I have to hide.  
>This is why I never cry.<p>

theres so much More to me.

That no one will ever know.

No one will know how i'm beatan every day.  
>No one will know how they love to torment me.<br>No one will know the pain that I feel.  
>No one will know that I have to try not to cry.<p>

Oh how I hated them.  
>I was beat up constantly.<p>

Always hurt or stolen from

Lunches were Always dumped on me.

Messages were constantly scrawled across my locker.  
>Ginger.<br>Souless Freak.  
>Go to h*** You souless Deamon.<p>

I always think

"Whats wrong with me? Why do they hate me so?"  
>But even then the mask is up.<p>

Even then I hide Trying not to cry.

Even when someone Declared it was "Kick A ginger Week."

I still kept the mask up.

I couldent let them see

That their words actually got to me

Just trying to go unoticed.  
>Just trying to make the grade.<br>Just trying to keep the mask up. Just trying not to cry.

I won't Do their assniments.

I won't Do their progects.  
>I won't let them cheat.<br>I wont help them.

So I get beaten instead.  
>Mentaly and phisically<p>

It hurts it truly does

But I Kept my mask up even when I was

Kicked.  
>Slapped.<br>Punched.

And Insulted.

I wish It would stop.  
>I wish I wouldent have These Hidden tears.<p>

I wish I could just let it all out.

I wish I just wish..

I want to tell them to stop.  
>I want to tell them to go away.<br>But who cares what I think.

After all I'm Just a souless ginger.

* * *

><p>I closed the Journal. You know the Red journal with a flash isnignia on the front. hiding the words I placed onto the Page.<p>

I would be found out soon I knew it. the mask I wore was already cracking.  
>letting all of my pent up sorrow and sadness leak out.<p>

Megan Was already sending me worried glances. Robin was a bat he was sure to find out soon about them...

But untill then...I'll just Have to keep my mask on. And not let it crack.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it?<strong>

**Hope you do!**

** there will be a part two**

**Hey! that rhymed! **

**XD **

**Please Please PLEASE! **

**REVIEW **

**AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Cuteageddon

**Cuteageddon**

**Dick~13**

**Wally~16**

**Artemis~15**

* * *

><p><strong>Dick's pov~<strong>

Buzzz! went the scoreboard as the teachers team scored another point.

Every year before Easter Break there was a vollyball tournement between the freshmen, softmores, juniors, seniors, and teachers.

I was sitting on the bench watching the tournment when the third graders walked in and sat on the bleachers.

they were waiting for their turn for the annual Easter egg hunt. I smiled as a kid who used to ride my bus waved at me. I waved Back

Just then our mascot Howie the Hornet came in and the kids surounded Him/Her hugging him and giving Him/Her high fives.

I laughed as I watched the kids surround Him/Her and thought "It's Cuteageddon!" I took out my camera and took a picture sending it to Wally.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's pov~<strong>

My cell phone beeped. I picked it up and laughed when I saw the picture.

It was Dick's school mascot being swarmed by little kids and there was a message under it Saying

"HELP WALLY! IT'S CUTEAGEDDON!"

I Laughed and saved the photo Making it my new Phone screen saver. I rolled my eyes and txted back

"Dude really? Poor Mascot!"

and pocketed my phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's pov~<strong>

I was being swarmed by little kids. they were hugging me, climbing on me, and giving me High fives.

Even though I hated being our school's mascot. This wasnt bad at all In fact it was adorable.

I Saw their teacher coming so I seprated myself from the kids and walked off. I smiled half way across the gym and turned and waved. the kids waved back.

I walked a couple of more steps and turned and waved again. They waved back.

That gave me an idea I waved my whole body one direction and my arms another.

They copied the movement.

I Repeted the movement adding a twirl. They copied my movement. And I kept on adding to the movement watching them copy it till they had to leave.

I waved one last time and ran off.

I looked back to see Dick Grayson taking out his cell phone and Laughing at what ever poped up on the screen.

What made him laugh I will never know...

* * *

><p><strong>XD<strong>

** this was based on what actually happened.**

** I was at the Annual Vollyball tournment And the thrid graders came in to wait for their turn for the Easter Egg hunt**

**Then the mascot came in and he was swarmed by the 3rd graders **

**And then after a while the mascot had to leave**

** and when ever he/she turned back and waved the kids copied the movement even when the waving got more complicated.**

**It was CUTEAGEDDON!**


	6. IMPORTANT A,N

**IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE!**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE HIDDEN TEARS IT'S OWN STORY!**

_(sorry for the inconveniounce!)_

**And one more thing! frogot the disclaimer in Cuteageddon**

**I don't own Young Justice, and Howie the Hornet belongs to my school**

**SEE YA!**


	7. Contradicting Expressions

**Contradicting Expressions**

**Inspiration; ME! A kid I HATE and my Reading Teacher XD**

**Disclaimer; I Don't own young justice if I did THE IDIOTIC FIVE-YEAR-TIME-SKIP WOULDENT EXIST!**

** Robin; 13 **

**Bats and Wonder Woman; Married**

* * *

><p><strong>DickRichard Grayson/Robin's Pov~**

"PLEASE MRS. WILLOW!" Dylan Richie exclaimed

I Rolled my eyes couldn't he just SHUT UP ALREADY! That kid Dylan ALWAYS disrupted my reading class.

"No!" The Mrs. Willow said Annoyed "Dylan You always ask to go to the restroom you are NOT disrupting my class AGAIN!"

"Go Mrs. Willow" I thought

"This is the FIRST time I have asked to use the restroom!" He defended

"That may be true-" Mrs. Willow started "BUT you are rarely here and when you are you ALWAYS disrupt the class!"

"But-" Dylan started but Mrs Willow interrupted him

"Dylan Tell me if you Throw up or Pass out...Other than that Be Quiet and do your work!"

I couldn't help it or hold it in I then rose my hand and told her "Mrs Willow that contradicts itself..."

She looked at me clearly annoyed and told me "Richard Shut up"

I Blushed and said "Sorry Mrs Willow" and the entire class burst out laughing.

"Perfect..." I thought "Seriously Robin really?" and then face palmed Knowing that Bats would be watching this.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce WayneBatman's Pov~**

I couldn't help it I laughed right in the middle of a league meeting freaking all of the Justice Leagues there out

"Are you OK there Bats?" Aquaman asked scared

"Bats never laughs..." Flash started "RUN IT'S A BATTY IMPOSTER!"

The whole League then ran out after flash well except Wonder Woman Who also was watching the video on her own phone

She laughed "Priceless Brucie Priceless..."

I Nodded in agreement "Priceless" I said knowing she was also talking about the other Leaguers escape "Priceless"

I then hacked into the League's security Camera video Pulling what just happened

"Robin will love this" Dinah said she said coming over to kiss me

"Yes He will" Robin's voice came into the room shocking us both out of our kiss.

He then cackled and said "Hey Bats? WW? If contradict means to go against something you said then would Protradict mean To agree with what you said?"

"Yes Robin" Wonder Woman said "Yes it would..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know IT SUCKS!<strong>

**BUT PLEASE BEA****R WITH ME HERE!**

**(Oh caps lock...Embarrassing)**

**THEY RUIENED YOUNG JUSTICE!**

**Review?**


	8. Why?

**Moments**

**Why?**

**Wally~9**

**OMFreakingGosh! I AM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF I'D NEVER THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!**

**I BLAME PLOT BUNNIES AND TWILLAH!**

**Twillah; On with the poem...you'll see**

* * *

><p>I Don't know why he does it.<p>

Why he hits me.

always yelling and never caring.

He doesn't need me

He doesn't feed me.

he doesn't hug me.

he doesn't love me.

so why does he keep me?

is it out of obligation?

Or is it that he enjoys breaking me?

I wish he would love me.

but that's just wishful thinking.

and if anything...

Why would he love me?

Why would he?

Why?


	9. Hurricanes

**Moments**

**Hurricanes **

**DISclaimer; Only own my Memories and Willow**

**(This is a 100 precent true story with my own twist!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wally~Rita~7 <strong>

**Willow~Rita~12**

* * *

><p><strong>Wally~Ike~10 <strong>

**Willow~Ike~15**

* * *

><p><strong>November 2005 ~ Rita<strong>

Rita.

It literally came right after the last one.

Katrina.

And it scared the Crud out of the Seven-Year-Old.  
>The first night was horrifying.<br>They hadn't evacuated far enough.  
>It wasn't bad.<br>Just scary the first night.

After that the place where they evacuated was heaven for any seven year old kid who wanted to explore.

He went down to the wharf all the time His older sister Willow accompanying him of course.

Willow Like her brother had Bright green eyes, Palish skin, and a line of freckles reaching across her nose. If it wasn't for the height difference and the fact that she was OBVIOUSLY a girl and the fact that her Long red hair went down to her waist, you would'nt of been able to tell them apart.

They explored all over. They went inside the small shop more often than not just to cool down. They picked random things off the road like Cd's and Barbie Dolls and properly disposed of them. They ran from the Large Labradoodles that took interest of them. and basically it was Paradise.

But then they had to go home. Willow nearly burst into tears of the fact that she and her precious brother would have to leave.

Wally Did cry He would miss the old fashioned feel of the place the beauty of it (Even if the pool was filled with branches and there were random things in the ditches) he grew to love the place.

But when they finally got home Wally didn't focus on the ruined threshold, or the fact that there was twelve foot piles of debris in the yard, Or the fact that the public wharf had relocated itself in his yard.

He focused on the one thing sure to distract any kid.

There was a HUGE boat in his yard. It was big and white and was taller then the TWELVE FOOT PILES OF DEBREE in his yard.

So as Mary Cried into Rudolf's shoulder and Willow just stood there in shock Wally asked Bluntly.

"Why is there a boat in our yard? Can we use it? It IS in our yard!"

And that remark actually brought some joy back into the West family. And they started to laugh knowing everything would be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>September 2008 ~ Ike<strong>

Ike.

They had gotten their house back when Wally turned nine.

Yes they had lived for two years in a cruddy Fema trailerand Wally had to SHARE THE BED with WILLOW.

If he was younger maybe... ,but now that was just gross.

HE was SHARING A BED with his SISTER.

And she Didn't like it anymore than he did. Sure they loved each other but Really?

No wonder Wally was always outside.

When they were told their new house was complete and it was built on concrete stilts to prevent it from flooding, The West Family Shrieked in joy.

Then they were told Wally and Willow had there own Rooms. The shriek's of only only got louder.

They moved in a week later.

And after a month it was home.

that's why they were so distressed when they had to evacuate AGAIN for another hurricane Called Ike. The West Family hoped to god that it wouldn't be destroyed like there old home.

Though Wally and Willow were silently hoping to go back to that wondrous place they spent Rita.

But they didn't go back to there.

Instead they went to their Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry's for a week and they lked it there.

Then Rudolf was called back home for work and so they had to go back.

They were greeted with a messy yard and Missing stuff but otherwise that...oh wait there was something else.

"Mom, Dad the Boat is back" Wally stated clear as day and once again the west family Rudolf, Mary, Willow, and Wally Just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS DID HAPPEN!<strong>

**Ok so we went to some AWESOME place to escape Rita (Though we didn't go far enough and the first night was hell) When we got back, yeah Busted house, But my seven year old mind was more focused on the GIANT BOAT in our yard.**

**Then as Ike came around (Fema Trailer story is true Shared a room with my sister T.T) We went to my Aunt's to escape Ike and when we got back (Mom was called back for work) Guess what was there...THE GIANT BOAT was back ****And It was in the EXACT SAME POSITION AS LAST TIME! **

**Creepy huh?**

**Also Remember that AWESOME PLACE Well we were living inside a small cottage (No not THAT small) and it had a thin set of circular carped stairs surrounded by a fancy ebony metal Railing and I managed to fall and slide down th circlely stairs. XD Just my luck right?**

**Review?**

**|  
><strong>**\/**


	10. Not a chapter but an important Message

**Moments**

**No this is not a chapter but VERY important**

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for a while now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Lillianna Rider

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	11. Family Portrait

**Moments**

**Family portrait**

_**Disclaimer; Don't own Young Justice or "Family Portrait" By Pink.**_

**Roy is in the team in this and Zatanna is not here**

_**Wally~ 15**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh, uh, some deep ****, uh, uh <em>**

**_Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound _**  
><strong><em>Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down <em>**  
><strong><em>I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed <em>**  
><strong><em>I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said<em>**

Wally Froze as he heard the first few lines of the song.

It was coming from the Mountain's radio.

The Team had just come Back from another Successful Mission.

Robin had suggested turning on the radio and celebrating And everyone agreed, Including him but then THAT song Came on.

**_You fight about money, 'bout me and my brother _**  
><strong><em>And this I come home to, this is my shelter <em>**  
><strong><em>It ain't easy growing up in World War III <em>**  
><strong><em>Never knowing what love could be, you'll see <em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family <em>**

Wally Fell sitting on the couch Looked past his Celebrating team.

Remembering All of the pain they caused Everyday.

He Barely Registered the Tears wetting his cheeks.

**_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? _**  
><strong><em>I promise I'll be<em> _better, Mommy I'll do anything _**  
><strong><em>Can we work it out? Can we be a family? <em>**  
><strong><em>I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave <em>**

He Brought his knees to his chest and Rested his head on them.

Wally Knew he shouldn't be acting like this...

But it was hard not to...

**_Daddy please stop yellin', I can't stand the sound_**  
><strong><em>Make mama stop cryin', 'cause I need you around <em>**  
><strong><em>My mama she loves you, no matter what she says, its true <em>**  
><strong><em>I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too <em>**

Why Did they Fight?

Why did they yell?

He Tried to stop them...

But that never worked...

He had enough scars to prove it...

**_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away _**  
><strong><em>Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way <em>**  
><strong><em>It ain't easy growin' up in World War III <em>**  
><strong><em>Never knowin' what love could be, well I've seen <em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family <em>**

Wally did Run away.

More than once.

Every time he went out as Kid Flash he was running from his 'Family' and all of his problems.

But he ALWAYS Returned even though he NEVER wanted to go back.

**_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? _**  
><strong><em>I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything <em>**  
><strong><em>Can we work it out? Can we be a family? <em>**  
><strong><em>I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave <em>**

Wally Sobbed very loudly gathering the attention of his teammates.

"Wally?" Megan asked floating over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, He Jumped and she pulled her hand away as he looked at her through Tearful fear filled eyes

"Wally? Whats wrong?" Robin asked softly. The bird had never liked it when people cried and it killed him to see his brother cry.

Roy widened his eyes when he recognized the song.

"Are you OK Baywatch?" Artemis asked the crying speedster worriedly, shocking him.

"I-I'm Fine" Wally lied with a smile on his face, but even a total Idiot would be able to tell he wasn't 'Fine'.

**_In our family portrait,_**

**_ we look pretty happy_**  
><strong><em>Let's play pretend, <em>**

**_let's act like it comes naturally _**

Wally started singing along to the song in a shuddering, shaking voice. "I-In our f-family portrait we look pretty happy...L-Lets play pretend and A-Act Like it comes naturally..."

Artemis now understood why he was crying and wrapped her arms around the shuddering speedster. "Let is out Wally, just let it out"

Robin then widened his eyes in Realisation. Wally lived with his Uncle Barry not his parents and he and Roy was the only ones who knew why. He then wrapped his arms around the sobbing speedster and tried to make him feel better.

Roy knew what was happning and also wrapped his arms around Wally Trying to comfort him.

**_I don't wanna have to split the holidays _**  
><strong><em>I don't want two addresses <em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want a step-brother anyways <em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name <em>**

Tears still ran down the speedsters face while the others who actually knew what was going on tried to comfort him.

Kalder, Megan, and Conner all stood there in shock not sure of what to do.

Then Kalder who was pretty much in the same situation with Black Manta being his father had the foresight to turn the music off but Wally started singing his voice shakeing but still the words were heard clearly.

**_In our family portrait we look pretty happy _**  
><em><strong>We look<strong> **pretty normal, let's go back to that **_  
><strong><em>In our family portrait we look pretty happy <em>**  
><strong><em>Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally<em>**

Right now Artemis couldent help it.

She couldent beleve it.

Wally was the happiest of the group, He was he one always smiling, Who knew his childhood was ruiened like hers had been.

She burst into tears and started singing the lines to the song whitch she had memorised.

**_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_**

**_(Can we work it out? _****_Can we be a family?)_**

**_We look pretty normal, _****_let's go back to that _**

**_(I promise I'll be better, _****_Mommy I'll do anything)_**

**_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_**

**_(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)_**

**_Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally_**

**_(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)_**

**_In our family portrait we look pretty_ _happy_**

**_(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) _**

**_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that _**

**_(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave) _**

Wally looked at Artemis in shock while starting into the next Verse

**_Daddy don't leave _**  
><strong><em>Daddy don't leave <em>**  
><strong><em>Daddy don't leave <em>**  
><strong><em>Turn around please <em>**  
><strong><em>Remember that the night you left you took my shining star? <em>**  
><strong><em>Daddy don't leave <em>**  
><strong><em>Daddy don't leave <em>**  
><strong><em>Daddy don't leave <em>**  
><strong><em>Don't leave us here alone <em>**

'Why did his have to leave anyway' Wally wondered 'Those things he came back with never helped him they only made him worse'

**_Mom will be nicer _**  
><strong><em>I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother <em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner <em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right <em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be your little girl forever <em>**  
><strong><em>I'll go to sleep at night.<em>**

As Wally sang the last verse of the song he buried his face into Roy's stomach taking shuddering breaths as he tried not to throw up.

Artemis, Roy, and Robin kept rocking him and Wally exhausted from breaking down like that allowed it to lull him to sleep...


	12. Art Room Fiasco

**Moments**

_Hi Lillianna here! _

_Please don't kill me for not updating! _

_Here's the next chapter!_

**Art Room Fiasco!**

**_I don't own Young Justice!_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Third person pov~<strong>

Art.

Nobody knew he took it.

but he excelled at it.

Who am I talking about?

Isn't it simple?

Roy Harper.

* * *

><p>Fourteen Year old Roy Harper was heading to his art class, (that he got to get out of P.E. to go too), to work on a new project. He was happy to go today because he <em>really <em>did not want to do football drills. (The coach took flag football _way_ too Seriously)

Roy threw the door open and walked inside.

It barley took a second for him to register the door was going to slam and stop it.

He threw out his hand.

SMACK.

He froze.

He just hit someone in the face.

Roy, Quick as the Flash pulled his hand back and immediately apologized.

"Holy crap dude I'm so sorry!" The archer said "Are you alright!" It was right then that Roy registered who he hit.

Thalia Gold.

Roy blushed slightly seeing as he had a _small_ Crush on her. Alright, That was a lie. He nearly worshiped the girl.

Thalia then did something that was never thought possible for her.

She laughed.

She _laughed._

Roy then joined her in the laughter.

Harder,

Harder,

And

_Harder_

The both of them then laughed so hard that the class on the other side of the room stared at them like they were insane only causing them to laugh harder.

After what seemed like an eternity of laughing they finally stopped, Panting on their knees, Gasping for air.

"I" _gasp _"I'msosorry!" Roy gasped

"No" _gasp _"Problem" Thalia panted

After two more minutes of gasping and random giggles they both got up, Realized the art teacher wasn't in the room, and left.

* * *

><p>Thalia smirked and said "But if you want to make it up to me" She handed the archer a slip of paper, "Here's my number!"<p>

Roy blushed a bit harder and then smirked "There's a movie playing at the theater at seven. Wanna come?"

"As long as it isn't a chick flick, Pick me up at six."

And they both went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Well, Until six where Roy came along with a car and driver in tow.<p>

Thalia stared at the archer weirdly.

"What? I'm only fourteen, I can't drive yet!"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Sad thing is this did happen to me.<br>**

**I was going to the art room to talk to the teacher. (My art room splits into two, there is just no wall.) **

**I threw open the door to the art room and realized that the door was going to slam, so I threw out my hand to stop it and slapped my friend in the face.**

**We began laughing so hard that the class on the other side of the room started laughing and then when we finally stopped laughing, we realized that the teacher wasn't there and went our separate ways. **

**It was one of those moments that you can never forget.**

**Review?**


End file.
